1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a novel electroconductive polymeric material. More particularly, the present invention relates to an electroconductive polymeric material which is used for optical sensors such as capacity-type video disks, FET elements and CCD, antistatic mats, photocells and the like.
2. Description of the Prior Art
As the technique heretofore adopted for rendering a polymeric material electroconductive, there can be mentioned a technique of incorporating an electroconductive filler such as carbon black or silver powder into a polymeric material to form a composite material, and a technique of imparting an electroconductivity to a polymeric material per se, for example, polyacetylene, polypyrrole or polyaniline.
When an electroconductivity is imparted to a polymeric material per se, the material may have a property of photovoltaic effect or an electrochromic effect which makes the material more versatile, and some of such electroconductive polymeric materials have been developed.
However, these electroconductive polymeric materials are different from ordinary polymeric materials in that they do not gel even under heating. Accordingly, molding of the electroconductive polymeric materials is difficult, and they cannot be formed into films because they are not soluble in organic solvents.
Moreover, these electroconductive polymeric materials are prepared according to a thermal decomposition process or an electrolytic polymerization process, which is different from the polymerization process customarily adopted for the production of ordinary polymers. Therefore, the mass production is very difficult.